


Better Luck Next Time

by doggiegutz (pubbie)



Series: VENT BABY [2]
Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Mild Gore, Self Cannibalism, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pubbie/pseuds/doggiegutz
Summary: fucking hell what even is this gn
Series: VENT BABY [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566463





	Better Luck Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> fucking hell what even is this gn

I sat at the empty table, nothing but a covered platter lay atop the white tablecloth, I held a silver fork in my right hand. My knife was not needed, i had thrown it away, and now it was not present. I have given into the urges.

With my right hand, I lifted the cover from the platter. The limb stared back up at me, raw; bloody. Despite the pain I felt where my severed left arm had once been was immense, overwhelming, yet I felt human.

With my form I attempted to shovel a bite of flesh from the limb, but the bloody object was tough.

Undercooked, I thought, smirking at my own ironic humour.

I placed down my fork and grabbed the deadweight limb, I brought it to my mouth; steadily, I placed my teeth on the fleshy object.

A bite, I suppose it'll be enough; or not-

The trickle of blood from the fleshy chunk I bit off seeped from the corner of my lips. It tasted amazing, an addictive flavour; and yet I felt like throwing up.

I loved the taste, yet my eyes are choosing to betray me and water. The fleshy was bloody and spongey; I wish I could throw up.

Shakily, I went in for another bite. The clump of tough, vein-filled muscley flesh was bitter. The taste plauged my mouth, funny, I'm somewhat dizzy.

I gazed off, staring at what I thought could be the end of the table, I knew it was endless. The once white tablecloth was red; entirely, I don't remember it being like this, how funny.

Before I knew it, bones, that is all that remains on my platter. I glanced overhead, a timer, I wonder when that got there; looks like its going off soon.

I felt my stomach churn, yet I kept the poisoned flesh down. The timer was on five now, five seconds; this dizzyness is overwhelming. Perhaps I'll sleep.

I lay my head down, closing my eyes softly; nothing.

[ **BEEP, BEEP, BEEP** ]

**Better Luck Next Time!**


End file.
